


Three Taps Means I Love You

by naasad



Series: AtomWave OneShots [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Ways To Say I Love You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Mick's an odd duck, Ray thinks.





	Three Taps Means I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, I managed to write something NOT angst!

It started after the Martian. She was twelve Earth years old, which meant she was really five, and while the process of getting her from 15th century Portugal back to 20th century Mars kept getting longer and longer ( _really, Christopher Colombus is a jerk_ ), she somehow attached herself to Mick.

And actually, it’s probably better to say it started during the Martian, because it was while she was still aboard that Mick tentatively put a hand on Ray’s shoulder and tapped his thumb against his arm – _one, two, three_ – before disappearing back to his new friend.

Ray blinked in shock, because what was that about, and because Mick hates touching people and being touched by people, but shrugged and went back to his work, because Mick’s also an odd duck.

But then it kept happening.

 **Palos, Spain, 1492** – _Really, we have to help this guy?_ Mick grabbed his wrist and tapped – _one, two, three_ – against it before dropping it and walking away.

 **Philadelphia, United States, 1775** – _Patrick Henry didn’t actually say that?_ _That’s disappointing._ Mick put a hand on his shoulder and tapped – _one, two, three._

_One, two, three._

_One, two, three._

_One, two, three._

His knee, his elbow, the back of his neck…

 _One, two, three_ – Just passing by on the way to the kitchen.

“Why three?” Ray finally asked, months later. “Is it an OCD thing? I know part of OCD is intrusive thoughts, you might have OCD. I don’t mind, really, if it helps you, that’s good. I just don’t know why me.”

Mick grunted and reached out to tap his forehead. _One, two, three._ “Thought you were smart, Haircut.”

Ray frowned as he left, then started frantically googling. His first ten searches brought him to nothing but websites about the paranormal. Okay, but Mick’s not a ghost, technically. He rephrased his search, rephrased and rephrased, until he found something different. “Oh.”

“What’s oh?” Sara asked, fishing the good alcohol out of the fridge.

“Nothing,” Ray said, quickly. Sara raised an eyebrow, so too quickly.

But the next time Mick tapped him – _one, two, three, on the wrist_ – Ray grabbed his elbow before he could walk away and tapped back.

Mick blinked slowly and raised an eyebrow, and Ray grinned, and did it again. _One, two, three._

Mick gave a sort of half-smile, different than his usual smirk, and man, Ray would do anything to see that again. Third time’s the charm? _One, two, three._

And then Mick was kissing him, gently, like a warm campfire, not like the raging inferno he’d expected, and definitely not a good idea in **London, England, 1951** , in full view of two policemen. And then they were running, and Mick was laughing, and Ray started giggling, too, because just this once, it felt good to break the law.

And once they were safely on the Waverider, Mick pulled him close once more, and kissed him within an inch of his life until Gideon helpfully informed them that Sara was calling for debrief.

“What took you so long?” she asked when they finally arrived on the bridge, then she frowned and looked them up and down, and gave Ray the ‘You Know You Can Come to Me About Anything’ Look.

Mick grunted and put a hand on the small of Ray’s back – _one, two, three._

And Ray grinned and slipped a hand around to his side, sliding his fingers beneath his shirt, resting his head on his shoulder – _one, two, three._

Sara nodded once and then turned back to the rest of the crew, and Ray took the opportunity to say ‘I love you’ as many times as he wanted.

_One, two, three._


End file.
